Sensation Nation
by Kakashistar11
Summary: Kakashi Sensei has assigned team 7 to read the infamous book Icha Icha Paradise (Come come Paradise,Flirting Paradise! What will happen? read and review! rating might go up!
1. Default Chapter

Sensation Nation  
  
Chapter 1:When it all began.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my first narrative fanfic, hope you all like it! Please! If you flame, don't be too harsh!! Have fun reading!  
  
Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just finished up a mission that was assigned to the team by the Hokage. Kakashi glanced over the top of the oh so infamous book Icha Icha Paradise and asked "You guys are finished already?"  
  
Sasuke gave Kakashi a sharp cold stare and said, "What does it look like?"  
  
Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto who was chasing Sakura and yelling "Come on Sakura-chan!!!! It wont kill you!"  
  
"No Naruto, get away from me!! I don't want a hug from you!" yelped Sakura after Naruto tried to jump on her. Sasuke looked at them too and gave a disgusting look to Naruto then Kakashi. Sakura finally got fed up with Naruto , so she punched him in the face like she normally would if he was bugging her.  
  
"Owwwww." Naruto said while he rubbed his purple inflated cheek.  
  
"Serves you right!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi stood up from where he was sitting down and put his book back in the pouch on his leg.  
  
"Lets go get another mission, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, lets go back to town." On the way back to town, Naruto starred at Sakura with a drooling stare, and Sasuke stuck his tongue out and looked like he was going to blow chunks. Kakashi took out his compact pleasure book and started reading. Naruto glanced his way and had a questioning look on his face. Kakashi saw Naruto staring at him and asked "Something wrong Naruto?"  
  
Naruto thought for a second and replied with "Well not really, but I was wondering, why do you always read that book, does it make you happy or something?"  
  
Kakashi looked at the book and then looked at Naruto's questioning face. "Now that ya mention it, it's a good book and everything and I really don't want to answer the second part of you question about being happy."  
  
Sasuke turned his head toward Kakashi very un-easily and said "That's absolutely disgusting Kakashi Sensei!"  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped and sharply replied back with "Well, if it's so disgusting, then why are you caring so much. Hey! You haven't even read this book so how would you know its gross?" Naruto pointed and laughed at Sasuke as Sakura bonked him on the head and yelled, "Don't laugh at Sasuke- kun!"  
  
Sasuke slitted his eyes and said, "The cover has got a man trying to catch that lady, and its called Icha Icha Paradise. The cover tells it all, and last, it's 18 and older."  
  
Kakashi shut his eye and said, "Well, since you like to assume things, I'm going to make all of you read this book as an assign-ment." Kakashi went back to reading his so called naughty book while the team stood frozen on the path with their eyes bugged out and all wondering,"What in the hell did Sasuke get us into.."  
  
"Hey guys, what are you waiting around for?" Kakashi said with a smile.  
  
Naruto's eyes slitted and he looked at Sasuke then muttered, "I hate you Sasuke." Sasuke put his hand over his eyes and sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura's inner self was going crazy yelling "AHHHH! SASUKE- KUN!!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Kakashi stopped and rubbed his chin.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all asked, "What's wrong Sensei?"  
  
Kakashi turned around with a big smile that you could actually see under his mask and said, "Maybe I should talk to Hokage-Sama and the other Sensei's to convince them that all of their students should read this book also.."  
  
Sasuke starred at the ground while Naruto and Sakura clenched their fists in anger for what Sasuke did.  
  
Naruto yelled, "What gives Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke should only read that crap you call a book! Sakura-chan and I didn't do anything!"  
  
Kakashi's smile dropped in to frown and said with no emotion "You kids all need romance and fun in your lives, I'll get you guys the book and you start reading tomorrow." Sasuke looked up and gave a half ass smile to Naruto and Sakura, they both frowned and raised their fists in anger. All 3 of them didn't know what would be in store for them Tomorrow morning. 


	2. Stupid Sasuke

Chapter 2: Stupid Sasuke  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry friends, bows I have been in the great white north for vacation! And I'm going to update finally! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the great author known as Rurouni Linda! Hope that you all aren't to mad at me! Hehehe. Well it was really fun on vacation and it was fun writing this chpt! Hope you all like it! Huggles Thank you all for the reviews!!!!! Heres chapter 2!!! Also I know a lot of you like Sasuke, but it's his fault they have to read it!! Hahahah! ENJOY!!!   
  
Intro: We left are hero's questioning Kakashi's decision on having them read  
That so called nasty book called Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Naruto's teeth were grinding together while the team walked down the dusty path.  
"SASUKE!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Naruto yelled as he lunged toward the quiet Sasuke starring at the ground. Saskura screamed and grabbed Naruto's boxers that were rimming his orange pants. Naruto froze with a very pained look on his face while is blue eyes were now white and bugged out. "I-I'm s-s-so-sorry....." Sakura  
  
said with a scared expression. Kakashi started laughing and Sasuke's face was turning red trying to hold in the laughter. "S-Sakura......" Naruto said while is face started to welt up with tears. Sakura let go of his stretched out undies. "Now this is entertainment!" Kakashi yelled with laughter, slapping his knee. Naruto started crying  
  
and put his hands in between his legs in pain. Kakashi was still laughing as Sakura put her hands over her open mouth. "You deserve it." Sasuke said coldly as he started walking. Naruto looked up with very red googly eye's and said with a quaking  
  
yelping voice "Shut the hell up.....you're in enough crap a-already you ass- hole, you would cry too if this happened to you!" Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and replied, "Yeah right, that wouldn't hurt at all, you're just a wuss." Kakashi put his book away and quietly walked toward Sasuke and whispered in his ear "Bottoms up!" and yanked Sasuke's rainbow colored boxers up to his belly button. Sakura's eye's bugged out and ran to him as his eyes watered and he fell to the ground squealing. Kakashi took out his compact camera and started taking picture's while he was laughing very, very hard.  
  
Sakura quickly looked up and asked "Do you always carry that around, or is it just for today?" Kakashi looked at his camera and said, "Well you never know, sometimes you gotta be prepared!" Naruto looked up and laughed as he yelled, "The tough guy Sasuke has got Rainbow Undies!!!!" Sasuke tucked in his boxers as he started to blush after he finally stopped crying. "Shut Up" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and clenched his fists in anger. Kakashi stopped laughing and looked at the 2 students. "Kakashi Sensei, now its your turn to feel the pain we have endured." Mumbled Sasuke pointing at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped and started to walk backwards while Naruto and Sasuke where  
Walking towards him. "Hey guys, don't be this way, come on, it's n-not that bad." Kakashi quavered with a petrified look on his face. "It's your turn Sensei" Naruto Growled as the 2 genins was drawing ever so near to their scared teacher. Kakashi freaked out and jumped into the near-by trees. Sasuke and Naruto ran after him.  
  
"You can't catch me you baka's!!!" Kakshi yelled at the students behind him. Sasuke equipped his Sharingan and well, Naruto didn't do anything except run. Sakura stood  
On the road wondering what to do about what just happened. " Should I chase them? I think I should" Sakura thought to herself. She jumped into the trees following Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Kakakshi stopped running and hid in a near by bush. "Hehehe, they'll never find me!" Kakashi whispered to himself. "Hello Sensei." Kakashi's eye googled and turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto towering over him cracking their  
Knuckles. "Oh man, I'm in deep shit..." Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Now, time to give you your medicine!!" Sasuke said with a twisted smile on his face. "Now, w-we can work this out fellas, y-you don't have to d-do this.." Kakashi said in fear. "You're not getting out of this predicament that easily." Naruto hollered. Kakashi took off his blue sandal and threw it at the 2 boys. (That line is thanks to Rurouni Linda)  
The silver haired man dashed out of the bush and started running again. Sakura caught up to the boys and tried to convince them that giving Kakakashi  
  
a wedgie was not a very good idea. They didn't listen, and just kept Chasing him. "Do they ever give up?" Sakura sighed and followed them. Kakashi then stopped at a near by river to set up a trap for them. "They'll never know what hit 'em"  
Kakashi laughed as he set his little trap. "HA! He's going down Naruto, he's in the wide, wide open." Sasuke yelled as the Sensei came into view. Kakashi's back was turned, not a very good idea in this situation. Sasuke and Naruto quickly but quietly  
Jumped out of the tree and snuck up on him. "This will be too easy" Naruto giggled. They kept walking, but Sasuke was a couple steps behind because if Kakashi saw Naruto, he could easily jump behind the Sensei. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell in a hole that was dug and covered with leaves. (Just like team rocket!) Kakashi  
Turned around and walked over to the hole where Naruto was, Sasuke quickly Jumped behind him and walked so that he would be close enough to get his undies.  
"EAT THIS!!!" Sasuke yelled and pulled as hard as he could and Kakashi's unidies.  
  
Sasuke yanked his red boxers with black dragons on them up to his belly button. "YAHHHHHHHH!!" Kakashi screamed as his eyes welted up with tears and he fell on the ground putting his hands between his legs. "Good job Sasuke! Now get me outta this hole!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke laughed at Kakashi and then went over to the hole Naruto was in and helped him out. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." Kakakashi mumbled to himself as he cradled back in forth on the ground. Sakura finally caught up to them and saw Naruto and Sasuke laughing at Kakashi who was lying on the ground. After a while, Kakashi stood up wiping his face and tucking in his boxers back in his pants. "Hmph, it's getting late guys, we better head home. Sakura didn't want to leave and complained "But Sensei, you said that we were going to get another mission!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakahi looked at her and sighed, "Well, ever since we had this wedgie war, the sun is setting. Sakura rolled her eyes and agreed. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all started walking home when Kakashi yelled "Hey guys, remember, tomorrow we start reading! And we meet at the normal place." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura forgot about that, and now all 3 walked home with bugged eye's and twitching faces.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm done with chpt 2!!! Hey! I need some suggestions on what the book should be like, remember, its and 18 and older book!! Thanks for Reviewing and reading m fic!! Chpt 3 will be up soon, I hope.  
Ja'ne! 


	3. Kakashi's convincing, and Hokages decisi...

Chapter 3: Kakashi's convincing, and Hokage's descion.  
  
A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while, I have been really lazy and kinda busy. -- Hehe oh well, hope ya like this chappie! Remember, flamers are lamers.  
  
Since all of Kakashi's students had gone to their humble home's so they could rest their Little tired bodies, the Sensei thought that the Hokage wouldn't approve of the decision Of having them read the so-called, nasty book. So he thought it over and wondered through the village of Konoha until he finally got up enough courage to talk to the Hokage about the book. The 3rd Hokage was at his house sitting, as usual in front of that crystal ball he looks into.  
  
Kakashi stood in front of the brown door and lifted his quaking hand and knocked on it. The Hokage looked up and yelled, "Come in!" Kakashi opened the door just enough so that he could peek his head through. "Hello!" Kakashi squealed as he stepped through the door. "Hello Kakashi! How's life?" The Hokage asked with a smile on his face. "Great, how about you?" The silver haired Sensei sighed with relief. "Come, sit down!" Hokage signaled to Kakashi to sit on the chair across from him. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" The 3rd asked while Kakashi twittled his thumbs. "Ummm, I was just in the neighborhood, and I just had to get something approved by, well, you." Kakashi said with a very innocent smile on his face. The Hokage's smiling face turned into a frown. "What is it Kakashi?" He asked with a troubled look on his face. "I want my students to read this book, I know that every body thinks it's a naughty book, but they could really learn from it!" Kakashi yelled nervously while taking the book out of his pocket.  
  
The Hokage grabbed it and got bug eyed. "Well, this is something new!" The 3rd said with a very surprised look on his face. Kakashi started to sweat and then couldn't control himself. "I know its bad, it was a very bad idea, I'm very sorry to waste your time! P-please forgive m-me!" The sensei stuttered and bowed down to the Hokage. "Hold it!" Kakashi looked up and saw the Hokages hand in his face. "This could teach those genins some stuff, I think it's a pretty good idea Kakashi, but its very unfair!" He yelled slamming the book down on the table. "What's the m- matter Hokage?" Kakashi asked while starring at the book. "If your students are going to learn the values of love and, well that other stuff, than the other Senesi's and genin's need to learn that too!" The elderly man yelled. Kakashi shook his head in agreement, "Yes, that would be nice Hokage!" Hokage smiled and gave the book back to Kakashi. "You start reading tomorrow!" The 3rd yelled. "I can provide the books!" Kakashi smiled and put the book in his pocket. "Oh yes, I'll tell the other Sensei's about this decision!" The Hokage giggled and blushed a little bit. Kakashi opened the door and left the Hokage to his important work. He was back on the dusty trail to his apartment. "This is great! My genius work has paid off again!" He jumped up and down. Kakashi came to his apartment and ran inside. There he stood, staring at the giant pile full of, Icha Icha paradise books. "I'm so glad that I always have spare's!" Kakashi went into his room and changed into his jammies, climbed into bed and knew that he could sleep happily.  
  
A/N: Phew, short chappie, I know im sorry but im busy and ill try to write longer ones. Hope ya'll like this chapter!! Ill try to write chappie numero 4! Thanxs for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Ja'Ne! 


	4. Let the reading begin!

Sensation Nation: Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! Im so sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy and I have had so writers block! Heheh **innocently smiles** sorry! Please forgive me! BUT! Yes a big but, onto the naughty book telling! Lol hope ya'll like!

Ja'Ne!

Kakashi woke up at 4 in the morning gathering the Icha Icha Paradise books for every one. "This will be so much fun to read!" Kakashi giggled while scurrying around his apartment. All morning he had the most naughty looking grin on his face. After 2 hours of gathering those X rated books, he sat down to his bowl of cereal that was sitting on the table ever since he got up. Kakashi poked at the soged cereal with disgust. " Maybe I shouldn't have let this sit for 3 hours" he dropped the spoon on the table and dumped the slimy cereal in the sink and got another bowl out to put his Coco Pebbles in. " Hungry, Hungry, Hungry" Kakashi mumbled to himself pouring the dry cereal in the bowl.

"Now, for the milk!" he squealed. Since his perfectly made cereal was ready to eat, he plopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. "What to watch, what to watch" Kakashi said flipping through the channels. Nothing much was on the TV, so he popped a movie into his DVD player. "This is my favorite movie!" he hopped up and down as he hit play. The movie he was watching was Mars Attacks. He gulped his cereal down, and before he knew it, it was almost ready to head down to the normal place where all the Sensei's meet, but, the students would be there too! Kakashi shut off his DVD player and put his empty cereal bowl into the sink. "I'll do the dishes later on today, unless, I'm having too much fun with the reading!" Kakashi gathered up the box of books he prepared earlier and set off to the meeting place.

Since Kakashi was on the road, all of the Sensei's and students were there. "This is so troublesome and retarded," Shikamaru mumbled to himself. "Hey, maybe it'll be fun guys! Have a positive outlook on things!" Gai announced. All the students gave him a look that said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Besides that, Sasuke excluded himself from everybody else, because, well, ya know, he's the one that got EVERYBODY into this whole big mess! "Hey, Sakura, this book I heard could make a boy, and girl do naughty but fun things. How about when we're done with this whole lesson thing, we go get a hotel room or something. Or we could do something later tonight! What to ya say Sakura-chan?" Rock Lee winked and gave Sakura a thumbs up. Sakura gagged and gave Lee a grimaced look. "No way in hell, Beetle boy!" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and pulled the whole "Sasuke! Its not your fault!" thing. Kakashi finally arrived, and all the Students and Sensei's backed up while their little eyes bugged out so much that they looked like grape fruits. Kakashi walked up and yelled "LETS GET STARTED!"

A/N: Yeah, I know, lame chappie, but hey, what can ya do? Well. I really hoped all of you like it! Ill try to update soon!

Ja'Ne


	5. Now the Party has begun!

Sensation Nation Chapter 5: One happy Sensei, and a bunch of miserable Ninja's

A/N: Hey Guys! Im updating faster than I normally would! WOOHOO! GO ME! But besides that, this chappie will probably be longer than the other ones, well, cause I feel like writing it longer and A LOT of people want me to write longer chapters! So I will! Well, I really hope that this chapter pleases you guys! Have fun reading!

Ja'Ne

Kakashi dropped the box full of the "Dirty Books" and let a squeal out of excitement.

"Are you guys as excited as I am for us to be reading these Books?" Kakashi yelled at the crowd while jumping up and down. Shikamaru let out a big sigh and complained like he normally would in any other situation. " So, what is the schedule for us to be reading these…….things….as I'll put it…" Kiba asked with the most disgusted look on his face. Kakashi pouted for a short time and then answered the genin's question. "Well…I though that we could all start by reading chapter 1-3 and then write a short paragraph on what we read. Does that sound good?" Everybody's eye's twitched as they all looked at each other. " That sounds like a WONDERFUL idea!" Gai sprang up from his placement in the crowd.

All the genins except for Rock Lee of course gave Gai the "Evil Eye" Rock Lee gave Gai a thumbs up and one those teethe shines that they normally do no matter what the circumstances are! The Hokage started to walk up to where Kakashi was standing….and yes the Hokage wants to read the book too. All the rustle and whispers in the group stopped. " Start lining up so that the Wonderful Kakashi can give you all your own copies of Icha Icha Paradise." The Hokage announced picking up one of the books. Kakashi's frown turned upside down and winked at the Hokage in appreciation for what he did. The first 3 were of course none other than Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "DO WE HAVE TO?" Naruto whined while stomping his feet on the ground. Sakura slapped Naruto on the head like any other day and yelled, "Shut up Naruto! All you do is Complain!" Sasuke looked at both of them with a look that said, "You guys are SO immature" Naruto and Sakura noticed the look and gave a look that said "Shut it Sasuke" He immediately got the picture and turned around so that no-one could he his face.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took their books and started walking to the direction of their houses. "Where do think you guys are going?" Kakashi asked while placing his hands on his hips. They all three bolted around so that they were facing Kakashi and the Hokage-sama. " Umm….Home?" Naruto innocently said. Kakashi chuckled and responded with "No your not, your staying here like the rest of us!" Sakura's green eyes started to twitch in response of what Kakashi just said. "Why would we stay here? All we have to do is read chapters 1-3 right? Can't we just do that at home?" Sasuke sharply asked. Kakashi chuckled again and nudged the Hokage. " If you all go home and read, that spoils the fun of reading the book! For ninjas, you guys are sharp like spoons! GOSH! We are all, staying here to read, then after that, we'll talk about it, then write the paragraph on what we read and talked about. Got It?" Kakashi starred at them with a smile on his face. "Got it" They all three mumbled and walked over to their Sensei.

Next to receive their books were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. "Will there be snacks at these little get togethers next time?" Chouji asked Kakashi while taking the book. " I guess so…if you want snacks…then I guess I can bring them. Maybe, it will help every body read better! BRAIN FOOD! Good thinking Chouji, you're a genius!" When it came to Shikamaru's turn to take the book, all he did was grumble, sigh, then say the oh so famous line "This is so troublesome" Ino grabbed her book with nothing but a grimaced look on her face as if she were to throw up at that second. Next up was Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Tenten took the book, examined it than flipped through the pages. Lee, on the other hand took the book, turned to the first page and then screamed. What he saw was a picture of a ass naked lady. The type that would be in Playboy….. Big breasted….big butted and really really tanned. (one of the un-healthy tans too) Nejii quickly grabbed the book, looked at that picture. After that, instead of just a tent in his pants, it was a whole CAMPSITE!!! Next up to the plate was Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Hinata's faced turned bright pink and red. Kiba took the book then just started to flip through the pages. Shino lifted his sunglasses up and then put them back down. (You couldn't really see his expression because of his sunglasses and big coat collar.

The very last people to get the book were the Sensei's. Kakashi, of course already had one, so did the Hokage. Gai got his book first, well, since it was Gai, he looked at all the "Porn" pictures and the twinkles in his eyes got so shiny, it looked like someone was shinning a flash light in his eyes. Kakashi of course wanted his absolute BEST FRIEND to read the book, and that was, none other than Iruka. Iruka hesitated when Kakashi first asked him because he has seen the gray haired Sensei read it, and that could never be good with all the giggling and the blushing and all that other dirty stuff in-between. When Kakashi pulled out the "Please Iruka? It would mean sooo much if you would just read this ONE SINGLE BOOK! For me?" Kakashi pleaded and got down on the ground and begged. Iruka finally caved in and promised he would read the book for his best friend, but this morning, Iruka's promise was looking a little misty. He hasn't showed up and Kakashi became a little worried and betrayed. "Where are you Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Don't worry Kakashi, he'll be here." The Hokage reassuringly patted his shoulder. After 5 grueling minutes, Iruka finally showed up with the most un-pleasant look on his face. "What the hell am I doing here?" Iruka though to himself. "Well, at least I can look forward to the beautiful women pictures in the book that Kakashi giggles at all the time." The pineapple haired teacher squealed to himself. (Pineapple head: thanks to Rurouni Linda) Kakashi's face lit up and started to run towards Iruka and laughed out loud as he approached his Best friend. "Hey Kakashi." Iruka said with a half ass smile. "IM SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!!" Kakahi screamed and jumped up and down. (Maybe Kakashi is gay) "Yeah, whatever, just gimme the book Kakashi, I need to teach a class in 10 minutes" Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, here it is. Since you have to teach a class, ill just come and check if you are actually reading it. Read chapters 1-4 tonight, and I'll be expecting a paper tomorrow on the chapters. Absolutely NO CLIFF NOTES!!" Kakashi wagged his finger at everybody. Iruka took the book and walked away.

"Ok everybody! Turn your books to chapter one!" Kakashi yelled. All the students turned the pages to find the first chapter, but what they found wasn't the first page of chapter one, it was the porn pictures I mentioned earlier. The boys, Chouji, Nejii, Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino's eyes bugged out, and their little friends in their pants came up to say hello. " HOLY SHIT THE IS HOTT!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just had his mouth open in awe. Nejii on the other hand, was drooling. The others, where acting like Naruto. The girls, Ino, Hinata, Saukra, and TenTen just sat in disgust. From looking at the boys and the pictures. Well, Ino and Sakura said they though Sasuke was soo HOTT when he was horny. Kakashi giggled and said, " Don't get to horny ya little beasts!!" Kakashi chuckled and started to flip through the book pages. Since everyone was turned to the very first page (except for Sasuke and

Naruto who were still oggoling the naked girl on the back of the cover. After 5 minutes, they did finally turn to the page that they were supposed to be on. " Okay, start reading everyone! And when you are done, come to me and I'll tell you what your assignment is." Kakashi announced then started reading while sitting on a rock. The book read.

_Characters: Umeka: A poor innocent 17 year old that has a very horny boy friend and is confused if she wants to lose her virginity and try other sexual activities with him._

_Keiji: A 18 year old boy that has a hott, sexy, girl friend that he wants to have sex with, and take chances with her with sex and all the other kinky activities that include whip cream, fuzzy handcuffs, body syrup, and other porn related items._

_Umeka grabbed the box of tampons on the shelf and put them in the basket she was carrying. " I hate when it's my time of the month" She mumbled to herself. She started to walk to the next aisle and accidentally ran into her lover Keiji. " Hey babe." Keiji wrapped his arms around her small waste, then started to rub her butt in a rhythmic fashion." What are you buying?" He asked, and then grabbed the box of Feminine products. His eyes widened and then got a pissed off look. " Damn, it's your time of the month. I thought that we could get our freak on tonight, but no, you had to get your god damn shitty period." Keiji shook his head in disgust and started to rub her leg. " Well sorry, I don't ask for it to come! I hate when my period comes…..by the way, you look really sexy, I just wanna lick you from your head to your toes." Umeka's eyes were eying him up and down. "Well, lets get outta here and go get naked or something." Keiji said. Umeka smiled and nodded her head in agreement. They both walked over to the check out. Umeka paid for her items, grabbed the bag and Keiji and Umeka walked outside together._

_When they got into the car, Umeka started to rub her hand all up and down his leg. Keiji's "Big friend" started to pop up and then she stuck her hands in his pants and started to rub her hand all over his errection. " Umeka, this will make really horny, and if we aren't going to do "it" then you might as well stop." Keiji grabbed her hand and made stay in one place. " I would say we could head to your place and well….you know ,but Number one, its my time of the month, Two: What if I got pregnant? My parents would kill me, and I'm still in school." She took her hands out of his pants and put them back in her lap. "Well then, do you want to go see a movie?" Umeka asked. Keiji pondered it, then agreed and then they started to drive to the movie theater. "What movie do you want to see?" Umeka asked. " I say we just pick a movie, then make out the whole time." He said. She nodded her head in agreement. They arrived at the movie theater, got out, bought the tickets, then walked into the movie theater. " Lets sit hear" Keiji said. The couple sat down, then started to feel each other up and make out. Keiji's hand started to creep u her shirt and into her bra, then he started to fondle her size DD breasts. " Umkea started to creep her hands down into his pants, and then started to suck his neck. Keiji grabbed her fingers and then put them in his mouth. The movie was 2 hours and 45 minutes long, and all they did was make out and practically have sex, but since they were in a movie theatre, and Umeka couldn't. " Lets go back to my place and make out more." Keiji said. Umeka nodded and then Keiji grabbd her hand and lead her out of the theatre. " Now, its time to have some real fun." Keiji got and evil smile then got into the car, then started to suck on her neck. I can barely wait." Umeka said. Then the two drove off into the darkness._

After all of them finished the chapter, they walked up to Kakashi and got the assignment for the night. : OK all! Since its getting dark you all have to finish 3 chapters for homework. Hope you all have fun!" Kakashi said and started to walk off. All the students and sensei's went their separate ways to their houses, all heads slumping down towards the ground.

A/N: This is a really lame chapter and I think that Icha Icha paradise could have more stuff in it…you guys have to give me ideas….but I really hoped that you like the lame chapter of death….or im hoping that you could at least finish it without sleeping, -- oh well, ill try to update soon…which never happens….but give me ideas, so,hoep you had a fun time reading!! yours truly,

Kakashistar11


End file.
